In the Moonlight
by thetwilitprincesses
Summary: After Kurogane joined the ranks of the Nihon ninja, and without realizing it, Princess Tomoyo began to fall for him. Based in their childhood to now when they first start their Tsubasa adventure. CHAPTER TEN UP! KuroganeXTomoyo, slight KuroXSoma
1. Body Guard

"Ah, the sakura are in bloom, your highness," Soma smiled as they walked around the courtyard of the Shirasaki Castle. "But aside from that, shouldn't Kurogane-kun be out here watching you?"

"He's at the sanctuary praying for his mother, of course." Tomoyo sighed. Kurogane was being quite a handful for the two weeks he'd been with them. His sword skills surpassed every ninja in Japan, but he always skipped practiced to pray for his murdered parents.

"But it's his duty to serve you, your highness! He should keep his personal life off the job." Soma frowned, and was put off by Tomoyo's smile. "What?"

"Kurogane has a very complex destiny ahead of him, a destiny intertwined with many others. I suppose missing just a few practice sessions, don't you think, Soma?"

"...whatever you say, princess." Soma shook her head as the little princess walked off with her sister, Amaterasu, the empress of Japan. "But it's no excuse for him to slack off."

* * *

"...you two both died trying to protect the country of Suwa, so I will make sure that you're deaths weren't in vain." Kurogane murmured to himself as he stood in front of his mother's shrine kneeling with Gin Ryu in his hands. "And I will find your murderers." After a moment of silence, he flinched. Angry footsteps were coming down the hall.

"Damn."

"Kur-o-gane!!" Soma shouted. "I know its great that you're praying to your parent's shrine and everything, but you could at least tell someone!!"

"Dammit."

"And what do you think you're doing out here without permission in the first place?! Her highness brought you here, offered you a high rank as a ninja and you even live at the castle! The least you could do is not skip practices!"

"Ah, shut up!" Kurogane frowned, trying to tune her out as he got up to leave, but she caught his arm.

"No way Kurogane-kun. You may be the most talented swordsman in Nihon, or should I say in all of Japan, but its no excuse." She frowned again.

"It's not my fault if she decided to let me stay here." He stared in the opposite direction.

"...You know what? You've been here for a few weeks, right?" Soma grinned, making him nervous as he nodded. "And you seem to know you're way around the castle now, so you'd be pretty good potential protector type, eh?"

"Yeah...?"

"So, Kurogane-kun, I want you, as punishment for skipping all the time, to be Princess Tomoyo's bodyguard!"

"I thought you were her guard!" He shouted as they started to walk back to the courtyard.

"As you should know, Her majesty, Amaterasu and I are going on another patrol around Japan, so we need someone to protect Princess Tsukuyomi-san. Now go on! Be like a gentleman every time you address her highness and don't take advantage of your alone time with her, okay?"

"I wouldn't do anything like that!!!"

"You wouldn't do anything like what, Kurogane-san?" Tomoyo blinked, hearing them scream the entire way.

"Ah! Tomoyo." Kurogane bowed respectfully.

"Princess Tomoyo, you mean." Soma frowned at him then turned her attention towards Tomoyo again. "I've decided that Kurogane-kun will be your body gaurd when your sister and I are away on our travels."

"Oh, okay." Tomoyo smiled one of her rare smiles. "Thank you for being such a diligent and kind ninja, Soma. I'm sure you'll serve my sister well."

"It's not like she's leaving forever you know." Kurogane smirked, receiving a poisenous glare from Soma.

"Kuro-chan! Be more polite around her highness! And thank you princess. I have to go. Kurogane?"

"Hm?"

"Maybe if you stay around Princess Tomoyo long enough, maybe your icy heart will soften a little." Soma smile, as she left.

"Doubt it." Kurogane frowned. This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

** Of course Tomoyo-chan will soften Kuro-pon's cold indifferent heart, or this wouldn't be a Kuromoyo fic! Please tell me what you think! -Town Noshibwa and Rutella (aka Thetwilitprincesses)  
**


	2. A Budding Romance and an Assassin

** Ah, finally, there will be some of that Kuromoyo you've all been craving! And alot of violence. Please comment! ...and on another note... _I CANT GO TO ONII-CON!!! _ Sorry, just a blast from the real world. Please R&R!**

* * *

"Damn, damn, dammit! Why'd Soma do that?!" Because of her, I have to follow Tomoyo everywhere." Kurogane scowled to himself, walking beside the princess. 

"Did you say something, Kurogane?" Tomoyo smiled.

"Huh? Oh, no Princess." He bowed once more, then flinched. "Did I just hear something?"

* * *

"Apparently Suwa should be recovering soon." Soma smiled, Amaterasu, her, and a small party of elite ninja were a half a mile from Shirasaki Castle.

"Yes, the monsters have died down considerably." The empress nodded. Soma smiled and nearly replied, but then stopped short. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Soma blinked.

"Is Ttsukuyomi in danger?!" Amaterasu asked immediately.

"Yes."

At that, they both pulled the reigns of their horses, and tokk off in a dead run.

* * *

"...wait." Kurogane frowned in concern, hearing a faint sound.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked, not noticing any danger.

"It sounds like... a bow string!" He shouted, as he run up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pretty much tackled her, pulling her out of the range of fire, where right where she was standing, a rain of arrows pierced the ground.

"Kurogane?" Tomoyo blinked, her heart still beating from being tackled and fired upon, when his arms wrapped tighter around her as he stood up shakily, apparently an arrow had scratched his shoulder, as he took off, holding her close to him.

"We have to get you out of here!" Kurogane gasped between breaths,still carrying the startled princess, when he saw Amaterasu and Soma, equally out of breath appear at the entrance of the gate. "Take care of her!" Kurogane shouted, carefully putting her down, then he drew his blade, and took to the roof where Tomoyo's attackers were.

"...Kurogane..." Tomoyo blinked as Amaterasu and Soma quickly took from the courtyard.

"Where'd the little punk go?" The attacker growled, knocking another arrow, then screamed when he felt a pain in his arm, or where his arm was. "Augh, dammit!!"

"Now you can't attack her anymore, you bastard." Kurogane scowled, not wincing once at the sight of blood. "Are you working for that son of a bitch who killed my parents?!"

"Wha-?!" The archer gasped, cringing at the pain of his decapitated arm.

"How does taking an innocent girl's life help your damned life?!" He screamed, without hesitating to slash repeatedly at the archer.

"No... Kurogane! Don't kill him!" Soma shouted, as Amaterasu and Tomoyo watched in horror as the young ninja basically maimed the assassin with his sword.

"God dammit, I refuse to let any of you bastards to lay a hand on the princess, so you can all go to hell!" He shouted, as he kicked the corpse off the roof, breathing heavily, then collapsed.

"Kurogane!!" Soma and Tomoyo shouted, running up too him, Tomoyo reaching him first as she leaned over him. "Are you alright?!"

He just blinked up at her, and reached up and tenderly touched her face. "...did I protect you...?"

"Kurogane..." She murmured, as he slipped into unconsciousness. "Yes... you did."


	3. Protecting Her Highness

** Finally the romance you've all been waiting for! w00t! Well, no kiss yet. Yet. Maye in like two chapters from now. XD And if you see any spelling errors, I apologize!! My spell check isn't working well lately. -.- And please, more reviews please!**

* * *

"Kurogane-san? Are you awake?" Tomoyo asked, the first thing the ninja heard when he regained consciousness.

"...what happened?" He blinked, the princess still hovering over him in concern. "Are you hurt princess?"

She smiled lightly. "I'm fine, but your shoulder was scratched by an enemy arrow and you fainted from exhaustion."

"...I fainted?" He winced, feeling the pain from his wound. "Have I gotten weaker?"

Tomoyo frowned and touched his injured arm. "No, thank you, but maybe you should start practicing again."

* * *

"Wow! Kurogane-kun really is a good fighter, your highness." Soma blinked in mild surprise. As she and Tomoyo watched him spar with himself in the courtyard. "And his scratch healed up very nicely, but he's still wounded, so he shouldn't overexert himself like that."

"Yes, he's much to aggressive with his attacks." Tomoyo sighed, cringing at the memory of the murder of that assassin he'd killed the previous week. After that day, the Imperial Ruler of Japan Amaterasu and Soma postponed their trip to make sure that the little priestess/ princess was safe at the castle. "...his entire destiny is set before him and yet he cant contain his anguish.

"It sounds like there's a strong sense of regret in your insight, Tsukuyomi-sama." Soma grinned knowingly at Tomoyo. "But despite his temper problems when he fights, he really is trying his hardest to protect you. Maybe Kuro-chan has a crush on you?"

"What?" Tomoyo stared her down coldly, obviously hiding her emotions, also resisting the urge to shout. "No he doesn't."

Soma smiled, unconvinced, at the little princess. "Whatever you say, your highness. I have to finish my rounds, If anything happens, I'm sure Kurogane will protect you."

_Huh?_Tomoyo looked up at Soma's smile, but disregarded it as soon as the female ninja left. _How could she say something like that about Kurogane?_

"...Princess Tomoyo?"

"Ah! Kurogane-san! Soma and I were just talking about you." Tomoyo said calmly as he sat beside her. "Have you finished you practices for today?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't be out here alone after you were nearly killed yesterday. I thought you said Soma was with you."

"She had to finished her rounds around the castle, but she was here while we watched you practice." She smiled.

"You were watching me?" He asked, then bowed his head respectfully. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you before."

"No, its fine. Soma and I were just talking." Tomoyo sighed.

"About what?"

"Ah, she was more or less making fun of me." She smiled trying to be dismissive, but he wouldn't let it go.

"She was making fun of you?! About what?" He asked, trying to protective.

"She was saying that you liked me." She sighed, not looking at his face, but turned around when she heard him stand up. "Kurogane-san?"

He ignored as he walked over to a hedge that dominated the edge of the courtyard and drewGin Ryu.

"...what are you...?" The princess asked curiously, then stifled a gasp when he returned, and he gently placed a red and gold flower in her hands.

"Kurogane?" She breathed, gripping the flower, then blushed when he nealed down to be eye level with her.

"I know that you may disregard what Soma said and not have taken it seriously, and...after what happened to you the other day..." Kurogane murmured softly, slowly reaching out his hand, touching her face. Tomoyo swallowed nervously, his face incredibly close to hers as he continued. "... I'll always protect you. I-"

"-urogane-kun!"

"Huh?" They both wheeled around to see Soma, in shock.

"Oh, did I interrupt something? How cute!" Soma smirked, breaking character from her usual seriousness. "The sweet, innocent princess and the gloomy, overprotective bodyguard ninja. Her majesty will be thrilled! ...or not. But romance is no excuse to be slacking off. "

"'Slacking?!' The only reason I'm protecting her, is because you're too lazy to, dammit!!" He shouted, letting go of the princess hand and ran after Soma, sword drawn. Tomoyo blushed lightly and smiled to herself as she watched him take off after Soma, holding the flower to her heart. _I'll always protect you._


	4. An Akward First Kiss

_When you start this fanfic chapter, this is still the same fic I assure you! And I'm sorry I don't update like everyday, so lets just say I hate High School, and chances are afterThursday, I'm going to be grounded from the comp. after report cards, so be aware if I dont updatefor a while. Thank yas! And plus... lotsa romance in this chapter! w00t! -TowaNoshibwa  
_

* * *

"Damn that Space Time Witch." Fei Wang Reed swore to himself, staring at the magically conjured portal in front of him, seeing Yuko and the Mokona Modoki's planning something. "And she know's those children's fates." 

The sorcerer from Ceres would be a minor threat to his plans, but also a tool, as was young Syaoran, but the skilled ninja known as Kurogane would only be a threat, Reed mused. "After I dispose of the dimension travelers before there quest for the Tsubasa begins, I must get rid of the witch." He smirked, then waving his fingers at his minions at his feet. "Instead of attacking the Clow Ruins as planned, attack Shirasaki Castle.

"Really? You think that Kurogane-san is in love with my sister?" Amaterasu asked flatly.

"Yes, your majesty." Soma nodded, kneeling before the imperial ruler. "It's like a shojo manga, your majesty."

Amaterasu frowned doubtfully/ "When Tsukuyomi eventually becomes the ruler of this country, do you think that Kurogane-san would be... suitable for her? My time as ruler is soon coming to an end soon, so my sister must be happy when she takes charge, correct?"

"You aren't sure if he'd make her happy, right your majesty? His nobility is good enough, considering he was the young master of Suwa and the do seem very suitable for one another." Soma tried to rationalize, slightly disturbed by Amaterasu's _"My time is coming to an end."_ comment. "Its almost like a match made in heaven, if I may your majesty."

"That may or may not be true, but you never know when destiny takes a turn for the worst..." She sighed, placing her hands on the terrece overlooking the courtyards. "Soma."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"I want you seek out Kurogane-san and find out if his feelings for Tsukuyomi are true, considering from what you said about there 'encounter' yesterday" She commanded sternly.

"But why, your majesty?" Soma frowned, but was dully ignored. "...yes, your majesty."

* * *

Kurogane stood once again in front of his mother's grave, but this time, not to grieve, but to vent. "...how...do people fall in love?" He murmured to himself, taking what Soma said into consideration. No matter what, he'd told himsaelf that he would never get close to anyone, in case something bad would happen to them, but he meant it with all of his heart when he told Tomoyo he'd protect her. And also, every time he was with her, his heart ached. "So why..."

"Kurogane!" Soma shouted upon entering. "I have to talk to you about her highness."

"Can't you see I'm busy? And shut up when your in the shrines." Kurogane twitched, this not being the first time she'd interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey, as much as I _love_dragging you back to Princess Tomoyo's side, I have to ask you something. Her majesty's orders." Soma frowned. "And I'm not sure if you even know the answer."

"...answer to what?" He asked, interested in spite of himself, but immediately regretted it.

"Are you in love with Princess Tomoyo?" Soma asked in all seriouisness, wincing at his pained reaction.

"How is that any concern of Amaterasu?" Kurogane asked carefully, masking his emotions.

"Kurogane, her majesty has a bad habit of jumping to conclusions, so you should be lucky that she's not making wedding plans right now." Soma sighed, then returned to the current subject. "So I really need you to answer me."

"You said yourself to keep my personal problems off the job."

"Answer me."

"No."

"'No,' as in you don't lo-"

"I didn't say that! Stop asking me this."

"Kurogane."

"No, God dammit, shut up!!" He shouted. Maybe he did love her, but Soma would be the last person he'd admit it to.

"Kur-"

"If I say I love her, something bad is bound to happen to her!"

"...bound to happen to who?"

"Ah!! Your highness!!" Soma shouted, bowing akwardly as the little princess walked passed.

"Soma, is something wrong with Kurogane?" She asked in concern at the breaking down ninja.

"I think that would be best for you to determine his condition, Tsukuyomi-sama, if you give me leave."

"Yes, you may go." Tomoyo nodded, as the female ninja walked out of the temple, leaving her and him. "Kurogane..."

"I'm sorry, princess. Please disregard what I was saying." He tried, hoping that she hadn't heard he and Soma's conversation.

"I'm afraid I can't disregard that because it concerns me." Tomoyo said flatly. "And I did hear you and Soma's conversation."

He winced as he turned to face her. "...I'm sorry, princess."

She smiled sadly. "You don't have to apologize for anything."

"Tomoyo..."

"-your highness! Her majesty wants to see you!" Soma shouted from the outside of the shrine, obviously eavesdropping.

"Oh... I guess I have to go." Tomoyo smiled again, when Soma called once again. Kurogane frowned as she passed, then he grabbed her shoulder.

"Tomoyo, wait." He sighed, as she turned around.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to-" She started, but was cut off when he suddenly pulled her her by the shoulder, pulling her to him, closing the little space that was in between them.

"Um... Kurogane?" Tomoyo breathed in surprise, her heart pounding, as he embraced her."What are you-" The little princess was once again cut off, as he tenderly silenced her with a kiss. She blinked in pure surprise, gripping his sleeve as he held her even closer to him.

"Soma-san, where is Tsuku-" A voice sighed from the door, walking inside.

"Y-your majesty, don-" Soma tried to stop her, but was to late.

"...yo...mi... um..." Amaterasu finished weakly as she walked into the room.

"...damn." Kurogane flinched, letting go of the startled princess.

"Oh my god..."


	5. Attack

I'm sorry for taking so long, and this update isn't nearly as good as the ones to come! i have limited computer time as of late, so yeah. I will keep updating on the weekends and periodically during the week! -TowaNoshibwa

* * *

"Um... Tsukuyomi? Do you know why Kurogane-kun kissed you?" Amaterasu asked, as they sat in there room, Tomoyo fuming in the corner.

"..."

"Tsuk- Ah, Tomoyo, since mother and father died, you've been very distant to everyone at the castle." She tried.

"...yeah..."

"And ever since Kurogane-kun came here, you've been more open with everyone, and so has he. And maybe Soma was right about that." Amaterasu shrugged, waiting for her sister to reply. "But then again, I could be wrong and Kuro-kun could jest be a pervert and only pulled that risky move for petty enjoyment."

"But..."_I enjoyed it too._

"Hm? But what?"

"...nothing. But thank you for acting like an older sister." Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm glad you're actually acting like an immature little sister for once." Amataerasu smiled back, walking out of the room. "Good night!"

* * *

"Wow, Kurogane. I didn't think you'd would be like that around her highness/" Soma whistled sarcastically, as said ninja sulked by the walls if the castle. 

Ignoring her, he sighed to himself, "She'll probably never think of me the same way again."

"Yeah, yeah. But you're still her body guard, so keep your love life off the job. Now be respectful, she's coming out of the castle now."

"I honestly don't know why I consider you a friend. You give sucky advice." He smirked, as he walked over to the awaiting princess.

"Ah. Kurogane-san." Tomoyo smiled, as if nothing had happened the previous evening.

"Oh... your highness." Kurogane bowed, not daring to look at her face, but blinked when he felt her hand clasp around his hand.

"Kurogane, what's wrong?" She asked in pure concern.

"...T-"

"Your highness!! The castle!! Get inside!!" Soma shouted, running back to the couple.

"Ah, what now?!" He sighed, tired of his time with Tomoyo constantly being interrupted by Soma.

"As much as I love interrupting your love life, Shirasaki Castle is under attack!!"

* * *

Next chapter will have explicit battle sequence and a very touching OOC Kuromoyo moment! And yeah. Its another k-i-s-s. Yeah... well, please keep commenting on In the Moonlight! w00t! 


	6. Blooming Emotions

Readers, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!11!!!one!!!!1!!First off, I'm sorry for lack of updates. two, love triangles in this chapter!! Yay, stabs self with kunai! Its still 100 TomoyoXKurogane! Okay... like 95. Don't kill me! DX Well... enjoy it anyways!!!

* * *

"What?" Tomoyo gasped, noticing Kurogane wince. 

"Tsukuyomi-sama, I'm sorry, but you need to stay in the castle. Your sister and the other ninja will protect you. And 'all of the ninja,' means you too, Kurogane." Soma said, obviously rushing.

"I know." He said solemnly, unsheathing his sword, starting towards the castle gate.

"Your highness, I'll show you where to go." Soma nodded hurriedly, just noticing how she was staring after him. "Princess Tomoyo?"

She ignored Soma's comment then shouted out. "Kurogane-san!"

"Eh?" He immediatley turned around, Tomoyo half way inside the castle.

"You have to promise to come back safe!!"

He blinked in surprise, as Soma shut the door after Tomoyo was safely inside.

"Hey! Snap out of it! If you want to keep up that promise, you have to make sure she doesn't get killed!! So come on!!" She snapped, running past, holding a shuriken between her finger.

"Another promise to keep?" Kurogane murmured, as he took off after Soma. "I promised I'd protect you, and I will."

* * *

"This is awful." Amaterasu breathed, as Soma and Kurogane ran up behind her, with the other Nihon ninja in tow. Kurogane frowned, when he saw hundreds of opposing ninja on the other side of the gates.

"Soma-san." Amaterasu said flatly, toying with the scabbard at her waist.

"Your majesty."

"Try to stay on the defensive. Anything could happen in this battle."

"Yes yo- Ah! Kurogane-kun!!" She shouted, when she saw him jump over the gates and towards the oncoming enemy.

"What?" Amaterasu asked, turning around, seeing all of her ninja, Soma, but no Kurogane. _What th- _She thought, running to the edge of the wall, seeing him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Shut up!" He shouted back, drawing Ginryu, facing one of the ninja up front, his sword meeting the others, slicing through, instantly killing the man, and doing the same to the swarm of enemies.

"The kid's got a blood lust." The ruler of Japan sighed, seeing the fall of nearly half of the opposing force. _Now there's definetly no possibility of questioning these people if he keeps killing people, but one man against a whole regiment... _"Ah, hell. Attack!!!"

Soma nodded, passing on the signal to the rest of the ninja, opening the doors, all of the Nihon ninja pouring into the battle field, shuriken and kunai flying in both dierections, as the female ninja shifted her way through the crowd of enemies, ensuring that each ninja star made its mark as she went to find Kurogane in the fray. "Kurogane-kun,_baka_, where are you?!"

"You bastards, who sent you here to attack?!" He shouted, slicing through the barracks, clearly becoming outnumbered.

_There he is! _Soma gasped, pushing back some of the other ninja when she saw him pretty much being cornered. "Dammit, get out of there!!"

"Not a chance." He growled, raising his sword above his head, just as Reed's ninja closed in. "_Hama Ryu Jin!!"_

"What the-" Soma gasped, echoing the thoughts of everyone on the battlefield as the rising dragon flash crashed into the group surrounding him. "How did he-"

"Dammit!!" One of the surviving mumbled from behind him, bringing up the hilt of his sword, crashing it on Kurogane's head, already worn out from using that move, knocking him unconscious.

"Idiot!" She shouted, stabbing her kunai into the attacker, as she grabbed his arm. "Get up!"

"..."

"Oh damn. He's unconscious." She sighed, when she threw him over her shoulder, trying to get him back to the castle, blinking when she felt his breath on her ear, her heart involuntarily pounding. _Wha-?_ She gasped, realizing what she was thinking, when she passed the unconscious ninja to the medics. "I can't... like him too...?"

* * *

Xx I hope you all realise who the third angle in love triangle is. I'm so sorry, but it makes things more interesting! Dies from the crackship. Sorryysorry! -Towa Noshibwa 


	7. Promises

Urg... sorry for the delays!Its just... today's the last day of vacation!Oh noooooooes!!!! Sigh Well... I can't say this is my best either. BUT! There's alot 'o Kuromoyo in this one! w00t! But not my best romance scene to be sure. Oh wells. Tell me watcha think!

* * *

"Ah, finally, you wake up."

"...what happened?" Kurogane blinked, no recollections of Soma's uncomforting feelings towards him, as he sat up. _An infirmary bed? _"Did we win?"

Soma smirked, standing beside him. "Well, after your crazy hama ryu whatever, the enemy split up into small groups and temporarily retreated thanks to your heroics." She smiled warmly, out of character.

"Uh... are you alright?" Raising an eyebrow at her newfound friendliness. "...and where's Tomoyo?"

"_Her highness, _has been in the shrines for two days since you went into unconsciousness praying for you to wake up." Soma shrugged, flinching when he immediately grabbed his sword and dashed out of the room . "Wow. Fast kid."

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn, let her be alright!" Kurogane shouted in his head, as he raced out of the doors of the castle towards the shrines, ignoring the risk of reopening his wounds, also not noticing Amaterasu watching from the terrace of the castle.

"Your majesty, I just checked on Kurogane-kun and he's-" Soma said upon entering, not realizing that she'd been watching him.

"I know. He really is living up to his promise to protect Tsukuyomi. Perhaps she loves him as well." Amaterasu nodded, not turning around. "...I don't know what she sees in him. She's the heir to the throne. She could find someone more suited for her, couldn't she?"

"Well Kurogane-kun is kind and handsome, so its no wonder that she's started to fall for him." Soma smiled, slightly blushing, as the ruler of the country wheeled around.

"What did you say?"

"Eh? Your majesty...? That he's ki-"

"Not 'what' you said. The way you said it." She frowned at her bodyguard. "You like him too, don't you?!"

"N-no! Well... er... not the way you think! I like him like a brother, your majesty." Soma bowed, flustered at her prying.

"Is that so? Shame. If that wasn't so, you could pry information out of him easier using your _feminine charms._"

"Heh, no, your majesty." Soma smiled uncomfortably, looking over at Kurogane, who was making his way towards the shrines. "But it seems, your majesty, that he really would die for her. Why is that...?"

"I would think that its because he thinks that Tsukuyomi bears a slight resemblance to his mother, who'd died in the Suwa temples moments before we'd found him." Amaterasu nodded, turning away. "Come, Soma-san. We'd better catch up with them. Things are bound to get more _interesting._"

* * *

Kurogane sighed once more, catching his breath before entering the seemingly empty temple. "Princess...?" He asked, as he looked into the room, and instantly regretted it. There she was, collapsed on the ground in the center of the shrine.

"Tomoyo!!!" He gasped, immediately running to her side, holding her unmoving form close to him.

"...Kuro...gane?" She whispered against his shoulder. "What are you...?"

"You're alright?!" He asked incredulously at the little princess.

"I... fell asleep." She smiled sympathetically, then blinked in surprise when he hugged her again, and then she saw his wounds. "You lied."

"Huh?"

"You said you'd come back safe, then you go and get yourself nearly killed!! That's why I'd fallen asleep from praying that you'd survive!"

"Er..." He winced when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing lightly. "Pr-"

"_Baka_." She murmured, as she brought her fingers to his spikey black hair and cut him short with a sudden tender kiss on the lips. After a moment of shock, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, then pulled away in confusion.

"Tomoyo...why...?"

"Just say it was a 'thank you' for being alive." She smiled lightly, hiding her embarrassment.

He smiled back, as he took her hand, helping her stand. "C'mon. Your sister and Soma are going to kill me if they find you out here."

"...okay."

* * *

Again, not that great -.-; But I promise I'll update sooner. And if anyone has any ideas... I need 'em! I need help nows. Well... I'll think of something. Also, I'm going to start writing a Tsubasa Christmas fanfic soon! w00t!Well, thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing the seventh chapter of In The Moonlight! Also, please forgive the errors. -Towa Noshibwa 


	8. Devious Plans

I'm so sorry!! I've been grounded for the rest of the semester!!! So I have to update sparingly at school and such. And this chapter, not so great, but It'll do. Thank you all for reading this far!! I'll update soon enough -Towa Noshibwa

* * *

"Soma-san, its clearly true that they have feelings for each other, correct?" Amaterasu asked, as they watched the post events. 

"Yes, I would think so, your majesty." Soma replied, only slightly heartbroken as they made their way back to the castle through a different route than Kurogane and Tomoyo.

"My sister... she's growing up to fast. And Kurogane-san! You're his superior, so shouldn't you be able to keep him out of her life?!" She shouted in frustration, when Soma touched her arm.

"Your majesty..."

"No... I think its time we've asked the witch."

* * *

"Amaterasu-sama? It's been a while." Yuuko sighed, as Kendappa (Amaterasu) sighed as her and Soma stood over the reflection of the dimension witch in the pond near the courtyards wall. 

"Yes, yes. I need you to tell me something concerning Tsukuyomi." She said hurriedly. "Soma-san, I know that she is sleeping, but could you fetch Tsukuyomi?"

"Yes, your majesty." Soma bowed respectfully, knowing that she was being pushed out of the conversation.

"What is it with Tomoyo-chan, 'your majesty?'" Yuuko smirked, from her end. "Has she finally gotten someone involved in her life?"

"Yes!! I need _you_, Yuuko-san, to tell me if 'Kurogane' is the one she's supposed to be with!"

"Well, its about time. As you know, Kendappa-san, that I've known your family since your grandparents time and its not uncommon in your line to fall in love with non-royals. And it really does not concern me about your sisters love life, but something has come up." She frowned. "So fine. I will see Tomoyo-chan. She's here know, correct, Soma?"

"Ah! Y-yes." Soma blinked, just walking in with a still half asleep Tomoyo. _What a scary person._ "Your majesty... witch-san... What's going on?"

"Who is that...?" Tomoyo asked groggily, unfamiliar with the witch.

"Amaterasu, Soma, I need to discuss with Tomoyo-chan." Yuuko frowned as soon as the girl walked into the room.

"But I'm the one who needs to kno-!!" Amaterasu half shouted, exasperated when Soma nodded.

"Come on your majesty."Soma sighed. "I'm sure witch-san will sort it out."

"Yes, your majesty. If I told you, you wouldn't be able to pay my price." Yuuko narrowed her eyes at the tired princess.

"We'll be back soon, Tsukuyomi! This is my friend, Yuuko. She's a master in magics and bizarre things like that. And also, in reading the future." Amaterasu nodded, blocking the witch's evil eye until she left.

"Yuuko-san, correct?" Tomoyo asked the image off of the water's surface, trying to wake herself up.

"Yes. You're in love, right?"

"Eh?!" She blinked, completely awake now. "Wha-"

"It's written all over your face. And your love interest is this Kurogane I've heard oh so little about?"

"N-no, Yuuko-san! I'm sure you're mistaken." Tomoyo tried calmly.

"If you don't want Kurogane to get killed, you'll listen up, Tomoyo-chan."

"What?"

"Let's just say... someone I'm not a fan of named Fei Wang Reed, wants him and two others dead, and you, Tomoyo-chan can prevent this."

"...dead?"She blinked, a feeling of dread washing over her.

"And again, I can help you save him and the others." Yuuko grinned, forming her own plan.

"Whatever the price, I'll pay it." Tomoyo nodded firmly. "Anything to protect him."


	9. The Price

_I'm so sorry everyone!! Thank you all for all the hits and faves and shtuff I wish I could update more often!! And sorry for the last cliffhanger, so here's another cliffhanger! And that KuroSomathing a mentioned some time ago...? Um... yeah. It came back. And please forgive the errors once again! Well... find out for yourselves and please enjoy this installment of In the Moonlight!_

* * *

"Um… do you think that Tsukuyomi-sama will be alright with witch-san, your majesty?" Soma asked doubtfully as the two walked away from the sanctuary gardens, leaving Tomoyo to confront Yuuko alone.

"Tsukuyomi needs to do what she feels is right, and Yuuko-chan is only going to help her seewhat her emotions are showing her." Amaterasu nodded, as if lost in her devious plans.

"Your majesty…. She _will _be alright… right?" Soma repeated, not satisfied with Amaterasu's previous answer, then paused when the ruler of the kingdom turned and grinned evilly at her bodyguard. "Uh…. Your majesty…?"

"Soma-san, I need you to do something for me. You still like Kurogane-kun, right, kunoichi?" She smiled, her evil grin getting ever wider.

"Uh….."

_(Kunoichi is a female ninja)

* * *

_

"Heh. I like your attitude, Tomoyo-chan. Ever so eager to protect your man." Yuuko's image smirked, Tomoyo still not faltering.

"Yuuko-san, you said that Kurogane was in danger, but you haven't said _how._ What will happen to-"

"Listen, Tomoyo-chan, I can't clarrify, but you'll know when the time comes when you'll have to give up something very precious to you to save his life." Yuuko said solemnly, coming to complete seriousness. "You'll know what to do when the time comes, I assure you."

"Fair enough." She nodded. "Yuuko-san, what is your price?"

"Very similar to the two children that will come to me in the future, your price…" Yuuko stared at the determined Tomyo. "…is your feelings for him."

* * *

"Where is everyone…?" Kurogane frowned, patrolling the grounds of Shirasaki Castle. Even Soma wasn't in the compunds were the ninja resided at. "I wonder where Tomoyo is…" 

"Kurogane!"

"Huh?" Kurogane immediately turned, and saw Soma running up from behind. "Uh… what're you doing here? I thought you were out with Amaterasu? And have you seen Tomoyo?"

"Her majesty and her highness are out right now." Soma lied through her teeth, remembering exactly what Amaterasu was saying earlier.

"_Uh…"_

"_Remember when I told you that I thought that you could use your feminine wiles to get information out of Kurogane-kun?" Amaterasu grinned once more, staring at her old friend and bodyguard._

"_But! I said that-"_

"_Soma, please, It's obvious that you feel so much more for him than a brother. So what the heck! Tell him you love him, like I know you do, and tell me what he says. Nknowing him, he'll admit that he feels for Tsukuyomi, and if he doesn't object then you've got yourself a win/ win situation!" She nodded, obviously proud of her plan._

"_But Kendappa…" _

"_No buts! Soma-san, just do this and I wont bother you with this again. Please?" She asked once more. _

"…_fine…" Soma sighed, hanging her head. "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

_

"My…. Feelings?" Tomoyo blinked, unaware of Kurogane's current trouble with Soma. "I don't ha-"

"When 'that' happens, you'll loose all of your romantic feelings for him. You won't forget those past feelings for him and you wont forget him, you'll just stop loving him. Fair enough, for the cost of another's life." Yuuko asked once more.

"But…. I don't…."

"You've kissed him twice, yes? And you've never resisted, have you?" Yuuko glared, a light smile forming on her face.

"…."

"Ha! So, Tomoyo-chan, the coice is yours." She nodded, taking note of the blushing princess.

"…if it will help him, yes…. I accept your price." She immediately answered.

"Glad we see eye to eye. I'll collect my price when the time comes, so if I were you, I'd go for it while I can." She smiled, waving her hand dissmissively. "Ah! There's some commotion happening now. Maybe you should…"

But before Yuuko could continue, Tomoyo had already left.

* * *

"So why are you out here?" He asked, as Soma snapped out of it. 

"Ah! Um, I wanted to tell you something." She swallowed, trying to muster up the courage to say what Amaterasu told her to say.

"Eh? What is it? I have to find Tomoyo so…" Kurogane frowned, nearly walking past her when she, without thinking, caught his hand.

"Wait!!"

"Ah…?" Kurogane blinked at the older and taller ninja. "Uh… Soma?"

"I love you!"

"What."

"I love you…" Soma smiled sadly, finally looking down at him. "…Kurogane…"

"S-soma! What the hell are you doing?! You said yourself that I loved Tomoyo…!!" Kurogane shouted, trying to make Soma let go of his hand.

"Heh… I knew it… Your in love with her highness…" She smiled again, half sympathetically, half in defeat, still not letting go of his hand, but her eyes dampened considerably.

_Aw, hell… What do I do… I just the last person I wanted to know that I…! _He blinked, his mind racing as he looked up at her crestfallen face. "Soma, I… don't…"

"Shut up." She sniled again, as she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Wha….. what the hell was that for?!" He shouted incredulously, immediately pushing her away. "What if Tomoy-"

"What's going on here…" Someone asked from the side. "…Kurogane?"

"Dammit…!" He murmured, as he saw Princess Tomoyo walk in on the scene.

* * *

_DX Sorry to all of our readers! Well... suggestions are still open! And its still Kuromoyo! Well... I'll try to get my computer fixed soon and update sooner! -Towa Noshibwa_


	10. Shocking Revelations

**OMFG, I ACTUALLY UPDATED! I know its been like...six months since I've updated last, but since school started and stuff, LOTS of drama, so less time to write DX Well, with Hurricane Gustav on teh way, I might not be able to write for another while, but I just want to say, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY FANFIC! Thank you all! If it weren't for all your support (and harrassment from my sister) I might've just stopped writing. I'll try to keep updating... In the mean time, please enjoy!**

* * *

"...I'm sorry for intruding..." Tomoyo murmured quietly, as she turned from her aghast ninja.

"Tomoyo, wait!!" Kurogane shouted after her as she ran off into the inner reaches of the Shirasaki grounds. "Damn... God dammit!!"

"Kurogane, I'm sorry..." Souma tried, as she touched his shoulder, as he immediately shrugged her hand off. "Look ...you should go after her."

"Huh?" He frowned at her, finally tearing his eyes away from where Tomoyo had been.

"Idiot. Its obvious she likes you. And I could never compare to the feelings you have for her. So... go." The kunoichi smiled sadly, as he nodded, running off in the direction the princess had taken off too. "Good luck... Kurogane..."

"Hey, Souma!" He shouted as he ran, not turning around, neither of them noticing the light rain that'd begun to fall.

"Eh?" She blinked, as she watched him chase after her.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted, as he became out of sight.

"You really are an idiot." She smiled, as she turned back towards the castle.

* * *

_I can't believe it... Kurogane and Souma...? _Tomoyo breathed, as she kept running, finding herself lost in the maze of gardens that surrounded the castle walls. _Why...?!_

"Tomoyo!!"

"Kurogane...?!" She gasped as she turned, seeing her ninja chasing after her.

"...? Hime!" Kurogane shouted as he saw his princess run off yet again through the now pouring rain. "Dammit, why is she running?!

_Oh no... I can't face him after I just saw that..._ She thought to herself as she disparately ran from him, tears involuntarily streaming down her face. _And... he might really like Souma. I definitely can't face him!!_

"Princess, just stop!" She blinked in surprise as she felt him grab her arm from behind.

"Kurogane." She blinked, hoping the rain masked her tears as she turned to see her exhausted guardsman.

"Tomoyo, why did you run off?" Kurogane asked, out of breath, glad that he finally caught her.

"It certainly would have been awkward if I stayed there, wouldn't it?" She smiled sarcastically, as she pulled her arm from his grip. _He ran himself out of breath just to catch up to me..._

"I know... but princess, I wanted to tell you..." Kurogane started to say, when she shook her head before he could continue.

"Kurogane, its alright if you return Souma's feelings. I-I don't mind..." The miko princess stuttered, as the tears in her eyes welled up once again, much to both of their surprise.

"Tomoyo!!" Kurogane shouted in shock as he saw tears rolling down her cheeks as he reached out for her, but she pulled away. "Wha-?"

"I-It's nothing! I'm fine-!" She tried to lie, not daring to look at him.

"Princess... I don't 'like' Souma. I will never 'like' her like that." Kurogane said flatly, as she felt her face break into a blush.

"...what...?" Tomoyo asked, in honest surprise, as she finally looked up at him. "But I thought that you liked her... I mean you..."

"Princess. I don't like her that way, I assure you." Kurogane smiled softly as he stood closer to her.

"But..."

"Tomoyo, the only person I care for... is you." He finished, as her heart pounding as she took a step back. "You and only you..."

"But- I...!" Tomoyo blushed heavily as she tried to argue, as she felt his hand grab her by the wrists as her ninja pulled her towards him, as he pressed his lips against hers.

...!! She blinked in sheer shock as she immediately pushed him away from her.

"Kurogane-!!" Tomoyo shouted, tears streaming down her face, not noticing the thunder crashing in the distance. "Y-you don't mean it!"

"...Tomoyo..." He whispered softly as his hand lightly brushed against his princess' face.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know wh-why I'm crying...!" She stuttered softly, blushing again as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Princess..." Kurogane murmured, tilting her face towards his, as he kissed her once again, her heart pounding as his hand pressed against the back of her neck, pulling her closer against him, as she gripped the fabric of his cloak, before he finally let her go. "I should get you back to the castle, before you catch a cold, shouldn't I?"

"Y-you're right..." Tomoyo admitted softly, still in shock that he'd kissed her again as they began to walk to the castle. "But the witch-san was right..."

"Eh? Tomoyo?" Kurogane blinked, as she shook her head.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled reassuringly.

_She was right... I'm in love with him..._

* * *

**OH NOES! Epicness! X3 Yeah. I know my plotlines for this story are a bit redundant, but I'm trying to make it better! Well... thanks for reading and please leave a review! ;D Towa Noshibwa  
**


End file.
